Tentacle Extension
The power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendages. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Appendage Generation. Also Called *Combat Tentacles *Prehensile Tentacles *Tentacle Generation/Retraction Capabilities The user has (including in place of certain limbs) or can generate tentacles or tentacle-like appendages (vines, grappling cables, ropes, etc.) from themselves, others or any other surface. Applications * Additional Limbs * Constriction * Tendril Generation * Tentacles may be bladed, spined or have a stinger. * Web-like pattern. * Whip like form. * Wire like form. Variations * Osteokinetic Tentacle Extension * Prehensile Tail * Prehensile Tongue Associations *Appendage Generation *Binding *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Prehensility *Sex Appeal Combat Limitations *Since tentacles don't have bones, they may lack strength and/or dexterity. *May not be able to retract the appendages. *May be limited to creating new appendages only on themselves, others or other surfaces. Known Users See Also: Combat Tentacles and Tentacle Rope. Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery 596px-Gaxageal-demon.jpg|Gaxageal (Charmed) Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man), in his awakened state, can extend many tentacles. 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) B's_partial_transformation.png|Killer B's (Naruto) Partial Transformation. dr.jpeg|Dr. Octopus (Spider-Man 2) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros injection (Resident Evil) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil) Thing1.jpg|The Thing (Movie The Thing) Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evi) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) Gelt.png|Gelt (Marvel Comics) is a Deviant with the power to sprout tentacles from where is arms are located. Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Zs,_Skayr_Original_Series.jpg|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10 Series) File:Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu (Naruto) James Heller Tendrils.jpg|James Heller (Prototype 2) using his tendrils. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake's (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) exoskeleton comes equipped with "Snake Arms" that can strangle opponents and fire missiles. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Shadow Blot.jpg|The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Dark Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|Nemesis's (Resident Evil) tentacles are sharp enough to penetrate human flesh and bone. Nemesis attacks Jill.jpg|The Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) attacks Jill with a tentacle. Alexia Ashford.jpg|Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) is little more than an amorphous mass of tentacles and eyes, the former of which it uses offensively to great effect. Dahaka Prince of Persia.jpg|The Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) Laughing Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Doc Ock 2099.jpg|Doctor Octopus 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Omega Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) uses his carbonadium tentacles to great effect. The Void Marvel Comics.jpg|The Void (Marvel Comics) Fake Groudon.png|The fake Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) Kagura's_demise.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) impaled on Naraku's tentacles. Pedit.png|In their human form, Inkling's (Splatoon) "hair" is six of their tentacles from their squid form. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses tentacles. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon), being a sea anemone, has tentacles for hair. 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|A jellyfish (Splatoon) 454px-Jelonzot.png|Jelonzo (Splatoon), being a jellyfish, has tentacles. Coldsteel2.JPG|Coldsteel (Gargoyles) uses robotic tentacles in his arms. Abyss's_abilities.png|Abyss the Squid (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Hydra tentacles.GIF|Fused with the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) can generate sharp tentacles from the demon's body. Kaneki's_Kagune_Anime.png|Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) can generate tentacles via his Rinkaku-type kagune. Maji_Kayo_Tentacles.png|Maji Kayo (Dragon Ball Super) using tentacles to restrain Goku. SuckingBlood.png|Vampires (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) drain blood from their victims using retractable tentacles in their fingers. Dio head attack jojo.jpg|Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I Phantom Blood) extending tentacles from his severed neck to attack Jonathan Joestar... Dio_Feeds.png|...to feed on blood... Dio Arm.png|...and to reattach his severed arm. 544 - Thresher.jpeg|Thresher, A.K.A. Experiment 544 (Lilo & Stitch) Multiple Arms by Agent Venom.jpg|Agent Venom (Marvel Comics) Tentacle peaks.png|Jimon's (Samurái Deeper Kyo) Kenyou form. Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Priscilla_Kills.gif|Priscilla (Claymore) extending her fingers into tentacles to impale her enemies. Sō'unga_merged_with_InuYasha.png|So'unga (InuYasha) sprouts multiple tentacles from itself to anchor Inuyasha's hand to it. SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness.jpg|SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness (SCP Foundation) has several tentacles protruding from the top. Slender Mann Tentacle Extension.gif|Slender Mann (TF2 Freak) can sprout tentacles from either his back, or also from his hands. The tentacles are also strong enough to dismember people with little effort alone. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries